parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dannyzan on Broadway
Dannyzan on Broadway is CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of Disney Broadway show "Tarzan on Broadway (2006)". A parody of 2006 Disney musical based in the film, Tarzan. Cast * Baby Tarzan - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Young Tarzan - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Adult Tarzan - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Jane Porter - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Professor Q. Porter - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Clayton - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Terk - Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Kala - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Kerchak - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Tarzan's Parents - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess (The Aristocats) * The Gorillas - Various Humans * The Elephants - Various Humans * Sabor - Sta'abi (Monsters vs. Aliens; TV Series) * Baboons - Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Scenes of the Broadway Soundtrack: * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 1 - Overture/Two Worlds * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 2 - You'll Be in My Heart * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 3 - Who Better Than Me? * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 4 - No Other Way * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 5 - I Need to Know * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 6 - Son of Man * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 7 - Sure as Sun Turns to Moon * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 8 - Waiting for This Moment * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 9 - Different * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 10 - Trashin' the Camp * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 11 - Like No Man I've Ever Seen * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 12 - Strangers Like Me * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 13 - For the First Time * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 14 - Who Better Than Me? (Reprise) * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 15 - I Need to Know (Reprise)/Everything That I Am * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 16 - You'll Be in My Heart (Reprise) * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 17 - Sure as Sun Turns to Moon (Reprise) * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 18 - Two Worlds (Finale) * Dannyzan on Broadway - Part 19 - End Credits/Everything That I Am (Phil Collins Version) Movie Used: * Tarzan on Broadway (2006) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: * The Aristocats (1970) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Series) (2013) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) (2000) Trailer/Transcript: * Dannyzan on Broadway Trailer/Transcript Gallery Trivia Poster Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Category:CoolZDane Style Category:CoolzDane Style Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Disney Broadway Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Tarzan on Broadway Spoofs Category:Tarzan on Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs